Tales from the Crypt (2019 TV series)/Normal.
''Normal. ''is the 15th episode of the Tales from the Crypt 2019 reboot series. Synopsis Cameras placed all over a house filled with people begin recording their normal lives. Or at least what appears to be normal lives. Cast *John Kassir as the Cryptkeeper *Tom Welling as The Father *Linda Cardellini as The Mother *Noah Schnapp as The Son *Madison Wolfe as The Daughter *Morgan Fairchild as The Grandmother Transcript The Cryptkeeper is seen washing his table before noticing he's being recorded. *'Cryptkeeper:' Evening. Now, you may have thought I didn't see you there, and I didn't. But it's because you're not here. I'm just an image being projected to your TV screen. Or maybe computer screen if you're one of those pirates. I know that I'm being recorded, but what if you were recorded your entire life and didn't know at all? well, that's what today's tale is all about. This is a tale I like to call... Normal. Because it's quite possibly the most normal story I have. Now please enjoy... Normal. The title card for the episode shows before it cuts to a man in the shadows getting on to a computer, revealing it has six different camera views all from the same house, which has six people living in it (a father, mother, son, daughter, grandmother, and baby). The father and mother are in the living room, the son is in the bedroom, the daughter is in the kitchen, and the grandmother and baby are in another bedroom. *'Mother: '''Still looking for a job? *'Father: Yeah, been weeks now and not a single job ad in the paper. *'''Mother: Oh damn... *'Father:' Been an odd few news weeks, too. Keeps reporting carjackers and robbers but they're not showing any pictures at all. It's getting a little weird. It feels like something's off. *'Mother: '''You sure you're not just being paranoid? *'Father:' What, you haven't noticed anything? anything at all? *'Mother:' Nothing big, no. *'Father:' Are you lying? *'Mother:' Why would I? weirdest thing I've noticed is Angus hasn't shown up in a while. *'Father:' Angus? the mailman? *'Mother:' Yeah, and whoever they got to replace him is no fun at all, they just show up and walk off. *'Father:' Well, Angus was pretty old, maybe he retired. *'Mother: You see? there's a logical explanation for everything. Remember that next time you think you're unlocking a conspiracy from the newspaper. *'''Father: But that's different. *'Mother: '''No it's not. Maybe there was just no one there to take a picture when it happened. And it's not impossible for someone to just not need a new employee. *'Father:' ...I guess. You win.. *'Mother:' Good. She picks up a magazine and begins reading it. *'Mother:' Hey, do you think this nail polish would look good on me? It cuts to the bedroom where the son is on his laptop when the daughter walks in. * '''Daughter:' Hi. * Son: '''What is it? * '''Daughter: '''You've got friends online, right? * '''Son: Yeah? * Daughter: '''Are they ignoring you too? * '''Son: ...Huh? What do you mean? * Daughter: Well, I've been messaging them for a while and none of them are responding. Last response I got was weeks ago. * Son: Weird. * Daughter: So is that a no? * Son: I don't know. I don't talk to online friends a lot. * Daughter: Oh. The son types something on his computer. *'Son:' Last message I was sent by a friend was... four weeks ago and... and all it says is "bye"... huh... Trivia *